The present disclosure is directed to electrical power conversion systems, and specifically to a power conversion system having an active switching ripple filter.
In the field of power electronics, when multi-phase power is desired and a DC source is available, a switching inverter is typically used to convert the power from the DC power source into multi-phase power. Switching inverters output a number of pulse width modulated square waves equal to the number of desired phases. Each of the square waves is phase shifted from each of the other square waves. The outputs are then passed through a passive inductive filter, which converts the pulse width modulated square wave into a sinusoidal wave and a byproduct switching frequency ripple current as a secondary current waveform.
Similarly, an inverter can also be used to convert multi-phase AC sources to DC by reversing the power flow in the inverter. In this case, the passive inductive filter may also be used at the AC side to prevent noise from getting into the AC sources.